A Love Thought Lost
by SalTangL0ve
Summary: OneShot Hermione misses Ron even after three years of him not speaking to her. What happens when she unexpectantly sees him at a party she should've known he would come to?My first ficcy! hehehe, plz readd and review nicely ]
1. Chapter 1

A Love Thought Lost (OneShot)

In the depths of the night, Hermione tossed and turned in her sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about him, even though she said she wouldn't. It had been quite a while since she had last seen him – since school had ended actually - and she couldn't explain why she still had these feelings.

Sitting up in bed, unable to sleep quite more, she decided to brew herself something to drink.

_Dreamless Sleep Potion, now that's what I need, _thought Hermione.

She sighed as she began boiling the water. What wouldn't she do to see his face again? For old times sake? For old mistakes to mend? Now that she thought about it, it was quite ridiculous on why they were now separated and haven't spoken for a couple years. She couldn't even remember exactly why they haven't spoken.

* * *

It was before graduation, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were preparing for the last exams. It was quite exhausting, and Hermione – who had gotten quite prettier than the moment she walked into Hogwarts the very first time - was taking it upon herself to work thrice as hard as ever, which was saying a lot considering it WAS Hermione.

Hermione and Ron had finally gotten around to be dating, and quite frankly, everyone thought it was about time that those two got hooked up. Harry was extremely happy for the two of them and it didn't seem to intrude any friendship issues between the three.

Being busy in the library all the time, Hermione was tricked into kissing a Slytherin who had an eye for her. By using polyjuice potion, he turned into Ron's appearance. Ron had walked in a caught her kissing him, not that she knew it wasn't Ron, but caught her and blamed her for failing their relationship. He never even gave her a chance to explain.

Harry, who was caught in the middle, couldn't get a word through to Ron. Ron just stopped paying attention, speaking to, or even look at Hermione. Amazingly, Harry was still able to keep friendships with both.

Now, 3 years, later, the 20 year old graduate from Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry who had managed to write a few famous books while being a healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Men and Maladies, had a condition no healer at St. Mungo's could cure; a broken heart.

* * *

Hermione was deep in thought when the water that she was boiled had all evaporated and she was left with a pot starting to burn. She immediately cleaned it with a flick of her wand and gave up making a potion, when she remembered she had extra in the cupboard.

She gulped down the stuff and welcomed a peaceful night.

In the morning, Hermione walked into the kitchen to find her owl-delivered mail on the breakfast table.

"Hmm…a 3 year reunion party of Harry's?" murmured Hermione with interest as she looked a letter from Harry. "I wonder who'll be there…?

"My my…look at that," she exclaimed, "The party is today! I must hurry."

Luckily, she had a party dress her mom had given her as a present when she moved out. (Obviously hinting she needed to relax and let loose more.)

Hermione changed and did some make up. Then she was off on the Knight Bus to Grimmauld Place, Sirius's house that Harry inherited after he had passed away.

Harry's place was booming with music, chatting and dance, and Hermione was glad to see many familiar faces, such as Pavarti and Padma, Neville, and of course, Harry.

"So glad to see that you're here!" Harry said loudly over the music.

Hermione nodded back excitedly in agreement. She embraced him in a hug and he informed her of refreshments, just chat with old faces, and maybe a few games later on.

Hermione looked around happily, having small chat with some more people she recognized. She had just sat down when she saw someone she knew she should've expected, yet hadn't thought of it.

Ron.

Hermione almost considered leaving and never coming back, having the sinking feeling before when she knew Ron didn't want to speak to her.

But she had to stay.

Slowly she walked up behind him, seeing that he was alone and not talking to anyone. He seemed a little gloomy, but she put that past her. She was only 1 couple feet behind him. Suddenly, she decided to forget it and turned around.

Then she heard his voice, just as a slow song started.

"May I have this dance?"

Hermione turned back to see the man she had loved since her school days, smiling at her and offering his hand. She smiled back, beaming.

"Why of course," she said politely and sweetly and took it.

"I realized I was wrong…" said Ron suddenly, when they started swaying to the slow, flowing, music. "I tracked down the guy and got it out of him."

"How long ago?" asked Hermione curiously.

"A year ago," said Ron guiltily. He no longer looked at her face, and his grasp on her loosened slightly.

Hermione closed her eyes and listened to the soft-playing music. Ron took this as a rejection and let go of her. He started walking away.

Until she grabbed his hand. He turned around and looked at her, slightly confused.

"I thought I lost you for three years. Let's forget about it and start off fresh. Ron, I-I love you," she said with passion.

And before she could say more, he had his lips locked with hers in a most passionate kiss, giving her his definite answer.

Authorz Note: Helloooo! This is my first fan fic ever and uh..uhh..plz review TT I'd really appreciate it, and just tell me if you liked it, hated it, need to fix something or what not, but plz don't be too harsh, I'm kinda sensitive err...o.0 yeahh..I might mispell thingz on author notez..just cuz i like to mispell..when itz not a report or soemthing...so yeah..anywayz I hope you liked my fanfic


	2. Author's Note

A/N:

**Cassondra: **I understand what you meant in your review. Well, the ending just kind of meant that Ron loved Hermione too, well, since he did kind of kiss her. And well, the acouple feet back part was a typo or something that happened. I originally put 'a couple feet behind.'I went back after I put it up and saw that it somehow changed the 'a' to a '1', so I have no idea how it's doing that. I do appreciate your review tho, and thank you for your views on my story. smile


End file.
